


Call and Response

by FreshBrains



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashbb, F/F, First Kiss, POV Amy, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I kissed you?" Amy brings it up on a Friday night. </p>
<p>Lauren glances over, death-glare firmly in place. "What if I kicked you in the cooch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call and Response

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



> For the LJ [#kissyourgirl](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html) wlw positivity commentathon [prompt](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html?thread=141447#t141447): _faking it, amy/lauren, you don't have to be you, you just have to be comfortable._

Even though their respective parents are divorced, Amy still _feels_ like a sister--she and Lauren still fight all the time, and she hates Lauren's entire worldview and political outlook, and most of the time, she can hardly _stand_ Lauren, but she loves her--weirdly, intensely. Infinitely.  
  
It feels like a Karma sort of love, and that's the sort of love she's really, _really_ sick of repressing.  
  
"What if I kissed you?" Amy brings it up on a Friday night. Lauren's not even living with them anymore, but she's staying the night while her dad gets the A/C fixed at their new place. They're in their pajamas, a true crime show on mute, their phones in their laps.  
  
Lauren glances over, death-glare firmly in place. "What if I kicked you in the cooch?"  
  
"It would probably hurt," Amy muses. "I'd probably be pissed. But then I'd get over it, because I love you."  
  
"I'm going to stop you right there," Lauren says, shifting on the couch to face Amy, lips pursed. "Where's this coming from? Have all those lesbian hormones on the summer tour made you all pod-person?"  
  
"No," Amy groans, leaning back on the couch in a huff. "Forget I said anything." She wishes she could forget a _lot_ of dumb shit she's said in the past year, but really, this isn't the worst by far.  
  
"Not a chance," Lauren snipes. She turns off the TV. "I repulse you. Right? So why would you want to kiss me?"  
  
"I never said I _wanted_ to kiss you, dummy, I just asked _what if_. Like, a game. Like 'what if someone came in and randomly started shooting up the house?'"  
  
"We both know I'm armed up the wazoo," Lauren says crisply. "Now, talk."  
  
Amy sighs, throwing her hands in the air before snuggling deeper into the couch. "I just think we've gotten too comfortable together, and we're not sisters anymore, so it's _confusing_. I'm a sexually confused teenage girl. What do you want from me?"  
  
Lauren is quiet for a moment, staring at the black TV screen, and Amy thinks she's totally blown it--Lauren will run just like Karma, like Felix, like Reagan. "Don't I repulse you?"  
  
"No," Amy says right away, and it's true. Lauren infuriates her. She frustrates her. She certainly _confuses_ her, on many levels. But she's not repulsive. Someone with Lauren's combination of hair, passion, and sheer fear factor could never be repulsive.  
  
Lauren is still pouting, jaw working in that way that means she's thinking. "Why not?"  
  
It hits Amy then, what Lauren is getting at, and it makes her chest ache. "Because...you're _you_. And we're wearing flannel pajamas, and I have ice cream in my hair, and I'm pretty sure we've eaten nothing but sugar for the past ten hours." She's rambling and she knows it. "I'm comfortable with you."  
  
"Well," Lauren says, swallowing hard. She's twisting the corner of her blanket in her hand. "That's a shame, because I haven't been comfortable for a fucking second since I've been outed."  
  
Amy licks her lips. There's a lot of stuff she could say, _should_ say, but she's never been awesome at this with people who aren't Karma. "Lauren," she says slowly. "What would you do if I kissed you?"  
  
Lauren turns her head sharply. "I'd ask why."  
  
"Because," Amy says helplessly, "I think it would be...comfortable."  
  
"Not out of pity?" Lauren's chin wobbles as she glares defiantly, a messy mix of looks.  
  
"Never."  
  
Lauren takes a deep breath. "Then I would say go for it." She rolls her shoulder and sweeps her long blonde hair back. "No tongue, but feel free to bite a little. You'll figure out what I like."  
  
"I'm sure I will," Amy says, and leans in.


End file.
